


co-pilot

by jdmsrovia



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Snarky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark Has A Heart, and a bit deathy, this is kinda depressing sorry, tony and jarvis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmsrovia/pseuds/jdmsrovia
Summary: In his final moments, Tony Stark says goodbye to an old friend.





	co-pilot

"Guys?"

Tony's voice over the com cut through the thick tension of the jet, as everyone snapped their heads towards the speaker. Nat was facing the screens in an instant.

"Tony? We lost you for a while there, whats your location? We'll pick you up."

"It's carnage down here red, best keep your distance and get the team out of here pronto."

She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What about you?"

"The suit's shot to shit Nat, don't even get me started on my body. There's no bouncing back from this, buttercup. I'm out for the count."

She blinked quickly, mind racing a million miles an hour analysing every possible solution, anything other than the glaring alternative.

"Tony-"

"I don't have much time. I'm- shit. I'd say we got about a minute before my oxygen runs out.

Pepper, Rhodey, hell _Peter_ , you'll-you'll tell them, won't you? Tell them - well, you know."

Her eyes fell closed.

"Yeah, I do."

"Thank you Nat."

"Always."

There was a beat of silence, a wordless exchange of appreciation only the two could feel so vividly, interrupted by the crackle of Tony's voice.

"Is Vision there?"

The question hung in the air for a few seconds unanswered, unexpected.  
Vision drifted hesitantly towards the console, ignoring the several distraught faces staring at him in confusion.

"Mr Stark?"

"Hey buddy. I think you know what I'm about to ask, don't you?"

He answered quietly.

"I have a mild suspicion, yes."

Tony hesitated, looking up the sky in contemplation. Everything hurt, everything felt weak and tired and the bright sky was beginning to dim, the horizon fading as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"I know you're not him. I know it's not the same, I just- I need to hear his voice. The way it used to be. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Mr Stark."

"Then talk to me, J."

A moment passed, where Tony held his breath.

"And here I was thinking it was your own voice you loved hearing the most, Sir."

He laughed fondly, choking back tears. The voice hadn't changed, yet suddenly the use of 'sir' had erupted so many memories that flooded his heart in a split second that Tony thought he might drown.

"Yeah well, out with the old, in with the new and all that."

"Always the innovator, Sir."

"I'll see you soon Jarvis, won't I?"

"Of course you will, Sir. I cannot comprehend a reality in which we are not stuck with eachother, unfortunately."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, pal."

"Nor would I. It has been an honour, and a privilege."

"Likewise, buddy. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"Not a lot, I presume."

A weak laugh escaped his lips.

"You keep me right, J. You keep me right."

His speech drifted as he allowed his heavy eyes to fall closed.

"It's my job."

 

 

"Goodnight, Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a quick drabble but feel free to comment if u want lol. hmu on twitter (@jdmsrovia) for more marvel pain and tony stark love


End file.
